


Skeleton Imagines

by Ghxulxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Reader inserts, Smut, maybe smut, oneshots, xreaders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxulxx/pseuds/Ghxulxx
Summary: OneshotsFluff, angst, maybe smut? of Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster (original and different AUs)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. I'm dying. (Sans)

"I'm dying..."  
Sans thought he heard you wrong. He looked up from the book he had been poring over and tried to get a read on your face. You stood there, stony-faced. You wanted to say something, no, a thousand things, but you just couldn't get the words out. It was hard enough telling Sans that you were dying, but how could you tell him you loved him and still would? He didn't know. At least, you don't think he did. Would it be selfish to tell him now?

"what?" Sans asked, "you...you're joking, right? hehe, you got me there, kid."

To him, you looked too serious to be telling the truth. You had to have been yanking his chain. It was just a joke, right?

"Uh, no," you said, "I'm not joking. I wish I were. I'm...I'm dying, Sans. Like, literally, dying."

He held his hand to his face; he covered his expression. You weren't sure what to think. You wonder if you should have kept it to yourself, after all. Sans and you weren't even close friends. You were much closer to his brother than him. But...you couldn't tell Papyrus. How could you?

When Sans removed his hand, you could see his smile was fake, forced. His left hand gripped at his hoodie, and his right retrieved the book you hadn't realized he had dropped.

"how?" he finally asked, "how? why?"

You sat on the couch beside him and placed your hands on your lap. You couldn't stand for long, and Sans knew that. You weren't the strongest human he knew, and you couldn't seem to do much.

"I've been sick for a while now," you whispered, "But, it's getting worse, and I'm not sure how much longer I have now. I was just...I'm getting so tired of hiding everything from you...and Papyrus. I feel bad that I can't hang out with either of you more, or go on jogs with Papyrus anymore. I just...I needed to tell you. I'm sorry."

As you explained, Sans found himself getting angry. No, not just angry, furious. You had kept this from him and Papyrus for months, no explanation, and now you lay it on them? Why now?

They could've helped you. Papyrus is trying to get his medical degree in Monster magic. The least you could've do is talk to Papyrus. And now, you're dying. Who knows if it can even be fixed?

And, why did you tell him first? Sans wasn't nearly as close to you as Papyrus was. Did you want him to break it to Papyrus? That's...harsh.

And more importantly, why couldn't you have told him sooner? Then, maybe, Sans wouldn't be as angry. He wouldn't already be mourning you as if you were already gone, a lost love. You could've told him months before he started getting the feelings. Months before Papyrus got too attached.

How could you tell him you were dying when all he wanted to hear was that you loved him back?

Still, even with all the anger in his chest, Sans wrapped an arm around your shoulder and leaned back against the cushions of the couch.

"i'm not going anywhere, kid," he whispered back, "Pap and i are in it for the long haul. we - ('i,' he thought) - love you. i promise."

You started to cry. How could you have kept this for so long?


	2. "Do You Trust Me?" (Underfell Sans)

"Do you trust me?"  
You stared at Red, suspicious of what he could want.

"Now? Or in general?" you asked.

"Jeez, kitten, it's like ya don't know me at all," he replied, grinning at you, "C'mon, do ya trust me or not?"

You were still unsure of what he could want. After all, you were innocently lounging outside under a large oak tree, listening to the nearby stream as you read a book. Normally, Red would leave you alone at times like these, but apparently not today.

He was standing directly in front of you, hand outstretched. He hoodie was tied around his hips in a lazy way, and you had to remind yourself that it WAS very warm outside. Even a skeleton would probably have a hard time dealing with this heatwave.

After staring at his hand for a moment, you decided that, yes, you do trust Red. At least, enough that he wouldn't purposely get you killed. Right now, that was good enough for you. Your book was boring, and you were in need of a good time.

Almost immediately upon grabbing Red's hand, you felt a tug at your heart (or, maybe it was your soul, you reasoned) and you feet left the ground. Still, even this familiar feeling didn't scare you. Your hand on Red's kept you safe, and you knew it.

Just as suddenly as the feeling had come, it had gone. Your feet were firm on the ground, even if the ground wasn't that firm. Red didn't remove his hand from yours, not even when you opened your eyes.

The ocean water licked at your feet, pleasantly cool in contrast to warm the sand mushing between your toes. You can't remember the last time you had been at the beach. You smiled serenely up at the sky, feeling the warmth on your skin.

"You gonna jus' stand there and watch or what?" Red asked, "I got something to show ya, and then we can come back and catch up on the current events, alrigh'?"

You grimaced at the pun but nodded. Red brought you here for a reason, and you weren't going to neglect that. He nodded when you nodded and began to pull you toward a cliffside.

This was unlike Red in so many ways. He never seemed to be the type of skeleton to enjoy the beach, and you were surprised that he brought you here. He already struggled coping with the heat, and you could tell by the sweat dripping down his skull.

You watched the waves shyly roll into the shore, crashing and creating the white foam you remembered so vividly from your childhood. A crab scuttled through the rocks that began to appear more frequently as you approached the cliff with Red.

He was very quiet, you noticed. It made you nervous.

As he pulled you around a specific outcropping, you realized why he was so quiet. Set up against the cliff wall, far enough away from the ocean so it wouldn't get wet, but close enough so you could put you feet in from the blanket, was a picnic.

It wasn't much, but it was everything.

There was a small picnic basket sitting on the red and black flannel blanket. Two pillows sat beside each other. A few flowers were scattered around. It was simple. It was nice. Red had never done anything like this for the entirety of the time you were together.

He nervously fidgeted with his fingers, avoiding your eyeline. You felt tears pull at your eyes, and you quickly wrapped your arms around the skeleton beside you. It was so sweet of him to do this for you.

"I jus'," he stammered, face glowing red, "Paps said that ya gotta 'woo' yer datemate, and I don't think I was doin' a hot job, kitten."

You looked at Red, leaning your head against his chest. He was still hesitating, as if waiting for you to berate him as well.

"Sans," you cooed, "You didn't have to. I love everything you do for me. You never have to show off. Although, I have to admit, this is really nice."

Red tried to pull the strings of his hoodie, but then remembered that he wasn't wearing it. He couldn't hide his blushing face, much to your delight.

"So, is there a special occasion for this outing?" you asked.

Red fidgeted again, "Well, to tell you the truth," he began, "I'm turtley in love with ya. And I jus' wanted to say it in the bes' way I can."

You kissed him. Of course you would. Red wasn't one to show to show a lot of emotion, especially not around others. He seemed to accept your kisses, because soon he swept you off your feet and twirled you around.

You could get used to this.

"I love you, too, Sans," you giggled, "Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

Red grumbled, a large grin on his face, "Damn, doll, you're krilling my vibe."

You socked him in the arm for that one, but he just laughed and walked toward the picnic. You watched as he sat down, not noticing how light your heart was. You really did love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna make requests, follow me on my Tumblr :)  
> https://ghxulxx.tumblr.com/


	3. S/O that sucks at baking (Sans and Papyrus)

Sans  
He doesn't know why your new hobby is baking. You've been doing it for about a month now, and almost everything you started out with kinda sucked. Your cookies looked more like pancakes when they melted together. Your cupcakes were a little overdone on the outside and underdone on the inside. Oh and don't get him started about your brownies. You forgot the eggs. Not once, but three times. Not a good outcome.

Still, he didn't want to break your heart by admitting they were not good. He went through this with Papyrus when he first got into cooking. After some time, Papyrus got good at it. You'll get better too, with practice of course.

Right now, you were in the kitchen, attempting to do brownies again. You swore you'd get it right this time. Sans really hoped so. He wanted you to be happy and proud of yourself.

He was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV lazily, not sure what to do as he waited for you to finish. Eventually, he settled on a rerun of Kitchen Nightmares.

You swished into the living room, eyes almost literal stars. You looked so happy.

"what's cookin', good lookin'?"

You squealed, grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the kitchen.

"Look! Look! I didn't forget the eggs this time!"

The brownies in front of Sans actually looked okay. They were a little burnt, but edible. He didn't even hesitate to take a bite. They were good, too. Not salty like the last batch you made.

"these are the fudging best, sweetheart." he purred and wrapped his arm around your waist, "if i didn' know any better, i'd think you cheated these."

He kisses the side of your face, beaming with proudness.

Papyrus  
You had told Papyrus that you were going to make dessert for tonight, by yourself, with no help from him at all. So, of course, Papyrus was anxiously pacing back and forth outside the kitchen, just listening to the insane amount of noises going on.

It's not that he didn't trust you. He just knows how you are when you bake - bad. It's not that you didn't try hard. You tried really, really hard, and Papyrus was very proud of you for trying. It just never ended well. Last time you baked, you nearly lit your eyebrows on fire. Last time you baked, you nearly lit HIS eyebrows on fire and he didn't and still doesn't have any!!!

A particularly loud bang caused Papyrus to burst into the kitchen. You looked up at him, dumbfounded, covered head to toe in flour. You also had icing smeared across your forehead. He stared back at you, just as dumbfounded. A pot was sitting on the floor. It had once been filled with icing, he deduced.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" he screeched, hands flying to his skull.

The kitchen wasn't that messy. Flour and chocolate powder were all over the counters (and regretfully, the floor). There were at least 3 broken eggs on the stovetop, slowly cooking from the heat of the oven. Still, you were the messiest thing in the room. Coconut oil sat in lumps in your hair. If he didn't know better, he'd even think you bathed in vanilla extract.

"I- uh," you stammered, "I made you a chocolate cake for dessert. A triple chocolate cake with a buttercream icing."

And, you weren't lying. There was a little chocolate cake sitting on the counter beside you. It was ridiculously ugly, but you tried so hard. Big, fat, orange tears filled Papyrus's eyes as he swept you off your feet and spun you around.

"IT'S SO UGLY BUT SO DELICIOUS LOOKING, MY DEAR!" he said, "I CANNOT WAY TO TRY IT WITH YOU THIS EVENING WITH SANS! MWAH!"

He kissed your forehead, still swinging you around. You started giggling, happy that your hobby was paying off.


	4. S/O that sucks at baking 2 (Underfell Sans and Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr to req and earlier oneshots/imagines!!  
> https://ghxulxx.tumblr.com/

Red  
Well, damn. He knew you liked baking, but not this much. 

You were skirting around the kitchen, shaking your hips to the beat of the music he couldn’t hear. You weren’t wearing much either, just a long t-shirt (his), and a pair of fuzzy socks (also his). Red wasn’t supposed to be home this early, so of course, you’d be more relaxed.

You had a bowl in your arm as you whisked whatever powder was inside it. The movement of your body, however, made some of the powder fly up and all over the floor, not that you seemed to mind. 

Red grimaced. He knew Edge was going to throw a fit about the mess - and the fact the kitchen smelled of burning plastic. Why did it smell like burning plastic?

As you spun around with the bowl, you caught a glance of Red. You tried to stop spinning, dropped the bowl, and then slipped on the flour and sugar all over the floor. Red watched you fall and then burst into laughter.

“When did you even get home?!” you whined, “You assface!”

Red walked toward you, extending his arm to help you up. You graciously accepted, allowing him to pull you to your feet. He noticed a smear of chocolate across your face and took no time to lean up and lick it.

“Hey, you grub!” you flailed your arms at him, face turning redder by the moment. 

“mmmm, whatever ya makin’ tastes good, sweetheart,” he purred, “but what’s tha’ smell comin’ from the oven?”

Your face seemed to turn green as you avoided his eye, “I may have left an oven mitt in there, earlier. Oops.”

He rolled his eye lights as he licked your face again. You squealed. 

Edge  
Of course, Edge would never allow you, a filthy human, in his immaculately clean kitchen by yourself. So, if you were going to bake for him, he had to be in the room. There he sat, at the island, staring at your as you tried your best to make cookies.

You were nervous. Edge looming over your shoulder made you feel like he would bite at any moment (not that you necessarily minded the biting). Right now you were combining the dry ingredients for a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe that you found online.

Edge grunted something under his breath that you couldn’t quite hear, and you shrank further into the bowl of sugar and flour.

He stood up and walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. You tensed but didn’t stop mixing the dries.

“I SHALL HELP SINCE YOU ARE SO PITIFUL AT THIS!” he declared.

And so, Edge started to mix the wet ingredients together, quietly as you stood, stock still in surprise, staring at him. He wasn’t one to offer a hand, even for you. He always wanted you to do things on your own.

“WELL, STOP GAWKING AT ME, I KNOW I AM DASHING, BUT WE HAVE COOKIES TO MAKE!”

“R-right, Papy!” 

It was as if you two moved in perfect harmony. Occasionally, Edge would read aloud the direction, and you’d swoop around him to follow it. In the end, the cookies came out almost perfectly. Edge’s only complaint was that they weren’t as beautiful as you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr to req and earlier oneshots/imagines!!  
> https://ghxulxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
